


Trying to cook!

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: okay, as you might have noticed i put no effort into the title. sorry





	

“Stop.”

      Hercules looked up. “I’m not doing anything.”

      “You’re ignoring me.”

      “I’m cooking. You do want to eat, don’t you?”

      Laf hopped on the counter. “Yes… but I’m bored.” He stuck a finger in the pot. “You’re making spaghetti?”

     “Yes.”

     “Why?”

     “Alex and his boyfriend are coming over.”

    “Oh, John?” Laf nodded. “I like him. He never ignores me.”

    “Babe, I need to cook.

    Laf paused, staring out the window. Herc went back to stirring.

    Laf slid off the counter, wandering around the room. “Can we just have sandwiches with Alex and John? I’m sure they won’t mind.”

    Herc shook his head. “This is my first time meeting John. I want to make a good impression.”

    “Oh, I forgot about that. Just buy a cake and they’ll love you forever.”

    “Store bought cake are terrible.”

    Lafayette hugged him from behind, grabbing the spoon Herc was using to stir. “You can’t have it. You have to do something with me.”

     Herc turned around. “I need to cook.” He insisted. “Give me the spoon.”

     “Never.” Laf lifted it above his head.

     Herc rolled his eyes and grabbed Laf’s hand. “Fine.” He said, dragging him to the living room and pushing him down onto the couch. “Stay.”

     He walked back into the kitchen and heard Laf stand up. He walked back into the living room. “I will tickle you. Stay.”

      He walked back to the kitchen. A floorboard in the living room creaked. “I will uphold my threat!” He warned.

      Another creak. “Lafayette.”

      Another. Hercules sighed and walked over. Laf was sitting on another chair, grinning. Herc started at him. “Is your goal to act like my three-year-old cousin?”

    “Not really.”

    “Well, that’s what you’re doing.” Herc sat down by him.

     Laf leaned on his shoulder. “Well, it worked.”

    Herc shook his head. “There is a punishment.”

    Laf grinned. “Really.”

     “Yes.” Herc grabbed Laf around the waist and hefted him up. “Geez, you’re light.”

    Laf mumbled something.

    Herc set him down on the couch. “What?”

   “I thought you were kidding.”

  “I don’t kid,” Herc said, deadpan, and started tickling Laf. Laf screeched. “Stoppit!”

   He kissed Laf’s cheek. “No. This is your fault. It brings me no pleasure.”

   Laf gasped. “Liar.”

     The door creaked, then closed again. It cracked open and Alex slipped through. “Just… wait out here.” He said through the crack. Herc heard faint protests. Alex stared at Herc. “You guys. You promised to be nice for John.” He groaned, sitting on the edge of the couch. “Sit up.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, as you might have noticed i put no effort into the title. sorry


End file.
